


Pulse

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's possession left Dipper's connection with his body loosened and he tends to float out of his body while asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth prompt. I was actually really proud of this one.
> 
> Recommended listening: something chill like Koda:  
> https://soundcloud.com/kodachrome/shattered
> 
> Originally written on tumblr September 20th 2014

====================================

It was warm.  
  
Dipper felt like he was floating, but he could see nothing around him. He could hear the faintest sound, like a memory of a heartbeat, but couldn’t place the direction it was coming from. A few seconds later he felt the air shift and was bathed in a light.  
  
The blinding white light eventually settled and faded into soft colours of blues and greens and hazy pinks. He looked at colourful felt cutouts in the shapes of various animals, stiched on overalls and bags, jackets and sweaters. Notepads filled with pages and pages of drawings shifted in and out of focus.  
  
The horizon pulsed and focused into a classroom. He recognized some of Mabel’s classmates and noticed her empty seat. The classroom pulsed and the door silently opened to an awkward looking Mabel sheepishly slinking into her seat as the teacher and the class followed her with their gaze.  
  
Nervously glancing around, she opened her bag and started riffling through it, probably for her books and pencil case, Dipper figured. She placed a notepad on her desk as quietly as she could, then a chapstick, then two books for a different class, then her art folder, then her pink calculator, then her sticker covered wallet, riffling more intensely after each item. Whatever she was looking for, it didn’t seem to be in her bag. Realization appeared to dawn on her face, but she continued to look through the bag, willing the items she was so desperately trying to find to be there.  
  
Her face scrunched up in a look of sadness and helplessness.  
  
The classroom pulsed a shade of red and she glanced back at her desk and noticed her wallet was gone. She looked around the now faceless classmates to see one of them looking through her photos of Waddles and her friends from her wallet.  
  
"Aww, he’s so cute and fat, Mabel! I love the little sweater you knitted him!"  
  
Mabel smiled nervously, without saying a word in reply, and glanced back down at her bag again.  
  
"Hey, who’s this? He’s cute. You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend!" one of her friends gasped, holding out another photo.  
  
The classroom pulsed into sharp focus and Mabel’s eyes grew wide.  
  
"That’s not his boyfriend, girl! That’s her brother, Dipper. They’re twins, remember?"  
  
"Nooo way! This is your brother, Mabel? He’s CUTE"  
"I dunno, he’s a huge dork"  
"What’s he like?"  
"Whaaaat, I love nerdy guys!"  
"Isn’t he dating that girl from his class, what was her name?"  
"I thought he was single?"  
  
Mabel smiled uncomfortably and kept glancing back and forth between her bag and the photo the girl was still holding.  
  
The classroom pulsed several times, growing more and more hazy each time, her classmates blurring into shapeless forms. It was late at night and she was sitting at her desk in her room, looking at the same photo of Dipper. She carefully traced her thumb over his hair. There was quiet music coming from the room next to hers, along with muffled speech and a girl’s giggle. Mabel wiped at her eyes and the room pulsed deep, dark blue, then blurred again.  
  
She got up from her seat and walked past a beached ship as waves gently crashed onto a sandbed under her bare feet. The sky was bright blue and there were only tiny white clouds visible. She paused to look at a small crab walking by sideways, and then turned to see Dipper standing on the beach.  
  
"Hey"  
  
She blinked a few times and then smiled carefully. “Hey Dip. ..How did you find me?”  
  
"I figured you’d want to see the ocean again"  
  
She fidgeted with her sleeve and shifted her eyes down.  
  
"Well you figured right"  
  
A gentle breeze blew past them and he could smell salt.  
  
They stood still for a while in awkward silence, staring at each other’s feet. Dipper thought he heard seagulls in the distance before the horizon pulsed twice and the beach shifted into a pavement. He glanced to his side and saw they were standing outside their own house. The scene pulsed and it was dark outside and Mabel was standing right in front of him.  
  
The air in front of him shifted and he was holding her hand and could hear crickets in the bushes in their yard. A man on a bike rode past them lazily, paying them no attention.  
  
"Thanks for the movie, Dipper" Mabel eventually spoke and looked at him.  
  
"I’m.. glad you liked it. I had a great time" he replied.  
  
Mabel flashed him a careful smile and looked down, averting his eyes. Their house pulsed a light shade of pink. The night air was warm. The soft lights the windows were casting were warm. Her hand was warm.  
  
"I.. I had a really good time too. I.." she hesitated. "..I’d like to see you again.. if that’s okay?"  
  
Dipper could feel her hand shaking a little from how nervous she was. He reached out with his other hand to lift up her chin carefully. Her eyes widened in surprise and their house pulsed in and out of focus. He swallowed nervously and spoke in a whisper “I’d really like that”  
  
Then he closed his eyes, leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She let out the tiniest yelp in surprise before slowly relaxing and leaning into the kiss. She let go of his hand and brought both of her palms to gently cup his face. Dipper could hear the air around him pulse like a heartbeat. She was warm and soft and smelled like vanilla and rasperries. Mabel parted her lips ever so slightly as she deepened the kiss.  
  
He heard the air pulse again and her soft lips were gone. He opened his eyes to see her skipping down their pathway to the door of the house. Mabel turned around and flashed him a bright smile before opening the door and going in.  
  
The air pulsed. He heard her wish him good night. The scene shifted and he was holding Mabel’s hand, whispering he’d like to see her again as well. A pulse. He was kissing her. She was walking back to the house. She turned around and flashed him a bright smile.  
  
I want to be with y-  
  
  
The air pulsed violently and he was in her room, looking down at her sleeping. She stirred slightly and slowly opened her eye. Dipper turned and floated back into his own room. He closed his eyes, the air grew cold and he woke up in his own bed.  
  
=======================  
  
The morning sunlight beaming in through his window was warm and painted the room in an unusual yellow glow. He stretched out with a grunt in bed and stared up at the ceiling. A dog was barking somewhere outside. He sniffed, wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye and got out of bed scratching his stomach with a yawn.  
  
On his way to the bathroom, he bumped into his sister in the hallway.  
  
"Wow there! Morning Dipper" she smiled sleepily. Her hair was a mess, and she was wearing only one sock, but she looked peacefully content and happy.  
  
"Morning. You’re looking cheery" he noted as he stepped in to get his toothbrush.  
  
"Wommp, I guess I feel cheery as well!" she pushed her cheek and grinned. "Doop doop"  
  
"Good dreams again?" Dipper asked as he applied toothpaste.  
  
She put her finger to her chin in thought. “Hmmmm, you know I honestly can’t remember, but… maybe. I mean yeah that could explain it..”  
  
Dipper continued to look at her, toothbrush in mouth. Her eyes peeked at him and she seemed to snap out of her thoughts when she noticed him staring at her.  
  
"A-anyway! Mom and dad are out. Breakfast is ready soon, don’t be late or it’ll get cold!"  
  
"Sure" he replied and continued to look at Mabel’s retreating back as she turned to go down the stairs. She peeked back at him one more time before disappearing around the corner.  
  
Dipper sighed and turned on the sink faucet. Looking up at his image in the mirror, he noticed the sad smile.  
  
It was okay like this, right? This was all he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a few notes in the tags of the original entry:
> 
> #mabel occasionally has dreams of dating dipper without them being siblings  
> #and while he can't affect her dreams much he can participate  
> #and this is the only way he can try to be with her and make her happy even though she doesn't remember the dreams  
> #i guess it's more bittersweet than my usual stuff


End file.
